You are Beautiful, Please Believe Me
by sparklypegicorn
Summary: Nick loves Jeff. Jeff loves Nick. Here's the catch: Jeff doesn't think he's good enough for Nick. This is the story of how Nick show's Jeff that he really is beautiful, no matter what he thinks of himself, and no matter what anyone else says. Mentions of self-harm. Sexual themes. Basically just a whole lot of fluff, fluff, fluff.
1. I love you

**A/N:**

**Hellooooo!**

**This is my first fic, people. If you could read it maybe, we'll be mates for life.**

**This takes place at Dalton, which you should catch onto pretty early in the story. Nick and Jeff are roommates, also evident later on, and they've been dating for a few months. Neither has dated anyone prior to the other, and neither has been kissed as of yet. Before dating, they were inseparably best friends, yadah yadah, the usual Niffy stuff. Most of this information comes into play later in the story, but just letting you know. **

**This is (kinda, sorta) a repost of the same fic I had posted before, but I took that one down, edited it and POOF out came this. It's pretty much the same, with reversed character roles and better grammar. **

**Enjoy your reading, my beautiful earth walkers. **

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, Dalton is not my creation. God bless Ryan Murphy for coming up with what I would define as 'my life'. **

"I love you"

Jeff blinked several times, staring at his boyfriend, his _best _friend since forever, before sitting on the bed and shaking his head disbelievingly.

"How can you love me?" The blond slowly looked up from the floor after a long silence. "How can you love _me_? I-I'm... You're... Beautiful, and amazing, Nick... You're too perfect for me."

Nick lowered himself in front of Jeff. "I love you", he said again, this time more sure of the words. "I wasn't just thinking I'd give you a try that night when I asked you to dinner. I wanted more than for you to just be my boyfriend, I wanted you to be mine forever, just like you promised me. You promised you'd always be there for me, Jeffie, and now I'm promising you I'll always be there for you. I love you"

And then he kissed him.

He just closed his eyes and did what he had wanted to do for _so_ long. _This_ was what he'd been waiting for; _this_ was everything he'd hoped it would be and so much more. Nick had waited years for this moment, for his first kiss, and he couldn't have asked for it to be with someone more special to him. All those years he spent doodling _"Jeffery Sterling + Nicholas Duval"_ all over his notebooks, dreaming of Jeff, imagining what it would be like to call Jeff his own; all for this moment. All of that to feel the most amazing thing he has ever experienced.

Jeff closed his eyes and shifted so he was facing Nick more comfortably, shakily moving his hands up to Nick's face.

_Nick loves me, _he thought, _he loves me. I don't have to wonder anymore, I don't have to be afraid that he'll leave me. _Jeff had been terrified that Nick didn't love him in the same way. He couldn't bear the thought that one day Nick would realize how stupid he was and dump him. He always wondered about what he would do without Nick, in the event that Nick realized that he was too good for him. He didn't know _what _he would do. He didn't want to imagine his life without Nick. That would just be horrifying.

And now here, in Nick's arms, he couldn't feel any safer. He knew now that Nick loved him. All he had to do was give him a _reason_ to love him, so he would never leave.

Nick pulled back slightly, so they were looking at each other eye-to-eye, merely an inch apart, Jeff almost in tears with such great happiness.

"I love you, too."

"I know, I can tell, by the way you look at me, how you get when I'm around. The way in which you love me made me realize that that's exactly how I feel around you. I just never thought of it before the way I do now," Nick wiped a tear from under Jeff's eye. "But I love you, babe. You are perfect."

"No I'm not, Nick. I appreciate the attempt, though. It's sweet."

"Don't doubt yourself, love. You are beautiful, please believe me."

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry that it sucks. I swear on my life, the next chapter is better. READ ON, LOVED ONES, READ ON. **


	2. Sticky Notes

**A/N:**

**So basically if you decided to read on to this next chapter, we are officially best friends. **

Jeff woke up to Nick kissing his nose and forehead beside him.

"Good morning," he said weakly. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Making you feel beautiful," Nick replied simply, "because you are _very _beautiful."

"Nicky, it's okay, you don't have to do that. I believe that you love me. That's all I need to know."

"No, you need to know _why_ I love you." He softly pressed his lips against Jeff's, just a gentle touch, but enough to make both boys smile uncontrollably.

"Still as perfect the second time."

Nick was gone early the next morning. Jeff suspected he had slept in, but when he came across a note on the bathroom door, he realized that Nick had left early intentionally because he planned to do something romantic for Nick. He could almost hear Nick's words in his head. "_Because you are _very_ beautiful."_

The note read:

_You snore beautifully…_

_-Nicky xx_

Jeff couldn't help the smile that snuck across his face. He began to blush and his heart fluttered when he thought about Nick saying those words to him. Nick thought that he was beautiful, no matter how much Jeff didn't believe it personally, Nick thought it with all of his heart. He thought Jeff was perfect.

He sighed happily as he skipped across the room to his dresser. As he was looking for his favourite Dalton sweater, he came across a sticky note.

_I took your sweater… I prefer yours. It feels nice wearing your clothes, they smell like you, and I can remember all day how beautiful you smell._

_-Nicky xx_

Jeff laughed. Nick was too sweet, really. He called Nick to thank him, but got the machine.

_You've reached the inbox of the one and only Nick Duval. You know what to do… leave a message after the beepy thingy and I'll try to call you back… Unless of course I hate you, or I'm lazy, but you can leave a message anyway. BEEEEEP._

"Hi Nick, it's Jeff… I just wanted to say I got your notes, and tell you thanks. You really make me feel good. It's nice to know that someone loves me like you do. I didn't think I was good enough for anyone to think of in that way, and I'm just grateful. For you, I mean. I love you, Nickers… Talk to me when you get this? I don't know where you went… Bye babe."

He set his phone on the table, only to find yet another sticky note stuck to the leg.

_I watched you sleep. The way you mumbled my name into your pillow… Sexy. _

_You are sexy. You are beautiful._

_-Nicky xx_

Jeff practically melted.

_Nick thinks I'm sexy._

Jeff couldn't help but think of Nick the entire time he got ready for the day, coming across several more notes along the way.

_Your hair smells amazing. What shampoo?_

_I love how you still tie your shoes the bunny-ear way. Cutest thing ever. _

_Your smile is mesmerizing. I don't care how dorky it sounds, it's more than true. _

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love everything about you._

Jeff found close to a dozen notes from Nick, each one sending a new sensation of disbelief and excitement through him, each one making him love Nick more and more.

_Nick is amazing, _he thought, practically all day.

As Jeff was about to walk out the front door to look for Nick, he found one last note, stuck to the little table beside the coat closet.

_Meet me in the garden, beautiful._

_-Nicky xx_

**A/N:**

**I'm proud of this chapter :3 **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


End file.
